


Last But Not Least

by anyjay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyjay/pseuds/anyjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's been on 10 dates since he came to the Cleveland.  10 dates.  8 Demons.  Giles really doesn't want to hear about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last But Not Least

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Chosen AU  
> Giles and Xander belong to Joss, not to me.

"Okay, I get the part where Cleveland is a hellmouth, but this is ridiculous," Xander announced to the world at large as he closed the front door behind him.

"Date not a success?" Giles asked, looking up from his book.

"Dates. Dates plural," Xander corrected. "I have been on ten dates since we've come to Cleveland. Ten dates. Eight demons."

"I take it tonight wasn't one of the two humans?" Giles reluctantly closed his book and set it aside. Normally he tried to avoid hearing about Xander's love life, but there was no one else at home right now and the young man seemed to need to talk.

"One human," Xander said, sitting down on the sofa across from Giles’ chair and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Ten dates, nine, uh, beings."

"Well, at least you hit it off well enough with the human to have a second date," Giles said in an encouraging tone. When Xander wouldn't meet his eyes, Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me it was the human you dated twice."

"Uh, no. Ghupkikt demon. Real nice, though. We still hang out occasionally, but we've called off the dating. There were issues of, uh, anatomical incompatibility."

"Yes, with a Ghupkikt demon, I would imagine so.” Giles looked faintly appalled. “What were you thinking?"

"What? Buffy can have epic love affairs with two vamps, I can't have a second date with a demon? He has a great sense of humor, we like the same movies and bonus! they don't eat humans. Apparently we have a nasty after taste."

"Oh, uh, he? Clothed they should look quite similar to humans. Weren't you aware he was male?"

"Aware, yeah. I was aware he was male. I'm, uh, expanding my options? I think Anya would approve, you know, except for the part where she'd not here to watch. Anyway, I figured it might be worth trying. I've always wondered… And after all, some of my best friends are bisexual." Xander bit his lip, and looked uncertainly at Giles. "Aren't they?"

Giles smiled, "Possibly only one, although Willow or Buffy may surprise us yet."

Xander grinned. "Okay, just to be completely clear, we're talking about you, here, and not Andrew, right?"

"Yes. I am pleased to say I have no definitive knowledge of Andrew's sexual preferences."

"Cool," Xander said. He took his feet off the coffee table, and sat forward in his chair. "Did I ever tell you about my first day of kindergarten?"

"Yes, Xander, I know all about Willow and the yellow crayon." Giles' tone made it clear he had no interest in hearing the story again.

"No, before that." Without giving Giles a chance to interrupt, Xander launched into the story.

"I was one of the last kids there. The teacher was talking to some parents and told me to have a seat."

"As fascinating as this is…." Giles began.

"Just listen,” Xander insisted. “I do have a point here.

“There were four tables filled with kids, and they were all talking together. I didn’t know anyone and I was kinda scared. But there was this one girl, she was beautiful. She was wearing a pretty green dress and a matching bow in her long shiny hair. She looked so happy, so special, and I really, really wanted to sit next to her, but I just knew I would never be allowed.

"So I went to the next table. Larry was there, although I didn’t know him yet. He said I looked like a sissy, and I’d better not sit near him or he’d make me sorry. I wasn’t sure what a sissy was, but I knew what making me sorry meant. I pretty much ran to the next table.

“The was an empty seat there next to a girl who was also dressed up all pretty. It was Cordelia, and Harmony was sitting there, too. They said my shirt was stupid and told me 'no boys allowed.' I went on to the last table, but there were no empty chairs. I knew I’d be in trouble with the teacher if I didn’t sit. I thought about just walking back home, but I knew Mom would be mad. She’d been so happy that kindergarten would get me out from under her feet at last.

“So even though I knew I would never be allowed, I had to go and ask the beautiful girl with the green bow if I could sit next to her. And do you know what happened?

"Willow said yes,” Giles answered. “She’s a good friend to you." Believing the story was over, Giles picked up his book again.

"Yeah, she’s great," Xander agreed, reaching out and taking Giles’ book out of his hands. “But that’s not the point of the story. The point of this story is that sometimes I want something so much, I'm afraid to ask for it. I’m afraid I don’t deserve it. I'm afraid of being told I can't have it. But, if I’m very, very lucky, none of my other choices work out. And then finally I’ll get up the nerve to go after my first choice.

“That’s very interesting,” Giles said, reaching to take his book back from Xander.

“So the important thing here,” Xander said, as he pulled the book beyond Giles’ reach and shoved it under a sofa cushion, “is that being asked last isn't a sign of desperation or anything. It's a great big compliment, because I'm asking for what I really wanted all along. Do you get that?" Xander looked intently into Giles’ face.

Giles suddenly lost all interest in reading. Afraid to make any assumptions about what Xander saying, he simply said, "Oh?"

Xander took a deep breath and braced himself, as if for bad news, "Giles, would you go out to dinner with me – on a, uh, date – this Friday."

Giles smiled one of the wonderful and rare smiles that lit up his eyes completely. "Xander, I'd be honored."


End file.
